


The Man in the suit

by disappointingjesusalldayTM



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, F/M, Kinky, NSFW, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Teasing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Work In Progress, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, Workplace Relationship, howdoesthiswork, i love tony stark, jesus is frowning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingjesusalldayTM/pseuds/disappointingjesusalldayTM
Summary: The Avengers are hiring! Whoever is allowed to work for them has to be prepared for more than one challenge...and could the hardest be Tony Stark himself and his internalised issues?*smut* 0_0+Work in progress+Thank you for the kudos!!! :)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about a female Oc/inserting yourself (y/n) and Tony Stark! It takes place directly after Avengers 1.  
> If you have suggestions or comments, please post them!  
> And Jesus, forgive me for what I’ve sinned

He gazed over the crowd of journalists and adjusted his tie. The flashes of the dozens of cameras pointed at his face bothered him not in the slightest. He grinned and approached the podium. Silence fell over the room, only interrupted by the exited whispers of the audience. Tony tapped the microphone, once, twice.  
„Good Morning, fellowship! Good morning press, and esteemed guests! Today I am here to announce on thing, and one thing only: The Avengers Initiative“   
A faint rumouring erupted throughout the room as cameras zoomed in on the particular handsome face of the billionaire. „Its my pleasure and honor to announce the following: This tower, formerly known as the Stark Tower, will from now on be the home to the great Avengers initiative led and directed by Mr Fury! From this explicit place we will be protecting not only this city, but this entire country and beyond its borders. The past has taught us one thing: Earth needs protection! And we are here to grant it! Help us keep Earth safe!“   
Clapping filled the room as Mr Stark yanked the glasses from his face and looked directly into the cameras.   
„From now on, The Avengers will be protecting you“ 

„Holy sh-“, Riley quickly covered her mouth and smiled apologetically at Steve Rogers, who had just opened the cranky door of the taxi that brought her to her new working place, The Avengers Tower. „Language“, Steve commented, but his lips curled into a smile. „It’s quite impressive, isn’t it?“, Clint Barton grinned and reached for the elevator button, as Steve guarded Riley into the building, „But what else would you expect from the Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist“ He winked as the elevator glided soundlessly towards the first floor. As the doors opened, Riley gasped again. „This is awesome!“, she exclaimed as she hopped into the lift, „Look at that!“ full of excitement, she pointed at the glass walls, though which you could see the Tower clearly. „Hide your excitement when we meet Tony“, Steve laughed dryly and side-eyed Riley, „He will get cocky about it, I promise“ „We speak from experience“, Clint added, „He can get awfully prideful about the Tower“ „And himself“ „...And himself“, Clint chuckled, „He’s a huge player, I might add. We restricted him from flirting with employees though“ Riley beamed a smile: „I still can’t believe I will be working for you guys!“ „Let’s just hope Tony doesn’t put you in some boring position. Yesterday we had to shatter someone’s dreams because Tony needed someone to fix the door in the third floor“ Riley‘a eyes widened: „I-“ „Ah, don’t worry“, Clint giggled, „I’m just joking around. The jobs here are pretty cool. Most of them, at least. And... you’re far too pretty for the boring work“ Riley blushed. Steve rolled his eyes: „I can’t believe you’re doing it too!“ „Hey, I’m just being nice to our new employee“, Clint protested, „I’m just preparing her for the obnoxious moves Tony will pull“ Riley raised an eyebrow: „Moves?“ „Ugh, yes. You’re in for a ride, Miss Riley. Tony will flirt with every attractive young female individual that dares to enter this building“ Riley laughed: „I doubt that. I’m here to work, and not to flirt“ „See, Clint? That’s a reasonable attitude! We chose the right one“, Steve smiled at her. „Furthermore Tony won’t have time to flirt as he will be admiring her skills“, Clint added, „We only choose the best of the best“ Riley smiled flattered: „I will try my best to live up to your expectations“ „Oh you will“, Clint responded as the elevator reached the fifth floor and stopped softly, „Now, we shall meet him“ „Him?“, Riley asked. „He means Stark“, Steve stepped out of the lift, „Although Fury leads the initiative, Tony is known to boss everyone around“   
„He‘s basically a mini-dictator around here, but with charm“, Clint guided Riley into the floor, and lightly squeezed her shoulders reaffirming, „You‘re ready?“ „As ready as I’ll ever be“, she replied and straightened her back. „Okay, then follow me“, Steve gestured towards one of the many doors, „This is the laboratory. Bruce mainly works there, but Stark joins him once in a while“ „We have to physically restrict them from creating any destructive super-Computer“, Clint grinned. „On your right, you can see the docks. And here“, he pointed to a door on his left, „Here is the main room“ „Where are we going?“, Riley asked curiously. „We’re Meeting on the docks“, Clint responded, „We will assign you a position and later on kind of show you around. It’s a lot to take in and I guarantee you, you will get lost in the first few days“ „I hope not“, Riley looked around, „But I fear I will“ „It’s fine, you get used to it“, Steve smiles at her calmly, „Don’t worry, you will be doing just fine“ Riley thanked him quietly, but her words were blown away by the sudden hit of wind on the dock. A jet just started only a few hundred meters away and the noise of its engines filled Riley‘s ears. A few steps away, the rest of the Avengers was gathered. Natasha talked with Bruce, Falcon and Bucky we’re laughing and Thor pointed at the group approaching them. In the Middle, Tony Stark leaned at the side of a Plane with a little smile on his face. Riley felt the eyes of the man scanning her. She blushed and suddenly felt strangely exposed, although she was wearing a pretty modest outfit. She hastily stroked a loose hair behind her ear and braced herself, reminding herself of what she had just told the guys showing her around: she wasn’t here to flirt, she was here to work. So she would definitely not engage in any kind of teasing game with Tony Stark, no matter how sinful he eyed her.   
„Attention! We would like to introduce our new team member! This is Riley“, Clint announced. All eyes turned to Riley. She smiled shyly: „Hey! Im so glad Im going to work for you“ „The pleasure is ours“, Tony Stark replied and shifted himself towards her, than, looking at the others, he inquired, „What are we gonna do with her?“ 

Tony watched Riley‘s firm but elegant movements as he lead her down the hallway back into the building. Her brown, thick hair reached her shoulders and curled up towards the sky. Although her clothes weren’t revealing, the fabric was just thin enough to hug her petite silhouette perfectly, and he felt a hot sting in his stomach as he imagined how she must look like without the tailored suit and skirt. She had been a bit shy, but he just knew that she wasn’t one of those submissive, self-conscious ones. He could see it in her eyes, the fierce flame sparkling around her iris, a fire he would love to tame... just a little bit, so he could get his fingertips burned. Tony Stark was used to being in charge, and he never feared a challenge. This should be interesting, he thought to himself as he quickly caught up to Riley and lured her in with his charming smile. 

„This is your room, Riley“, Natasha, who had joined the group, directed Riley towards a door, that promptly slid open. „Woah“, Riley couldn’t hold her surprise back as she stepped into the cabin. The room wasn’t huge, but it was everything she dreamed of. An elegant, greyish Couch stood behind a chrome coffee table that faced the wide TV-screen on the wall. A door, now half open, lead into the bathroom of the small apartment, a stylish room with a gorgeous white bathtub. In the back, another door lead into the bedroom, a comfortable space with a king-sized bed, grey sheets, and yucca palms in every corner for the room. A big closet promised Riley enough room to store her clothes. From a window right next to her bed, Riley was able to pull away a thin, light curtain to gaze out of a window. The view was breathtaking and Riley was grateful that she didn’t fear heights; her room was located on the fifth floor. The last room in the complex was her working room, a clean table with a modern computer, bookshelves with dictionaries, and a little piano on her left. „How did you know that I play the piano?!“, Riley gasped and rushed towards the instrument. With a tenderness of a mother she softly touched the Ivory piano keys. „We do our research“, Steve commented and leaned against the doorframe, watching Riley with a smile, „I’m glad you like it“ „I love it!“, she replied and spun around to face the group again, „This is gorgeous, thank you!“ „But...“, her face dropped slightly, „It must be expensive, right?“ With her eyes wide open she gazed to Tony. The man chuckled: „Don’t worry, Miss Riley. You don’t have to pay rent as long as you do a good job“ „really!? Wow! thank you so much!“, Riley exclaimed and hastily stopped herself from hugging the charming billionaire in front of her. „By the way“, Tony reaches into his pockets, „When we’re already talking about your job... here is the most important thing you will need:“ He took a step towards her and slowly opened his hand. A little earbud lied on his hand. Riley frowned: „an earbud?“ „This isn’t just some earbud, kid“, Tony lectured, and teasingly closed his fist again before Riley was able to inspect the thing, „Tap two times and you will be connected to Friday immediately. This also works as a connection to anyone else on this team: if you’re ever in danger, you can call us to come rescue you. I supposed you won’t need it, since I’m sure you won’t get caught in some dangerous or reckless situation, but if you do, just activate that thing. It also constantly streams your location, by the way, so if you want to sneak around, you better leave it on your nightstand“ he winked and opened his hand so Riley could take the earbud. Her fingers brushed against his and she couldn’t restrain herself from drinking this moment of intimacy in. Hell, she thought and popped the earbud into her left ear, you just touched his hand. „To get down to business“, Steve disclosed, „You will be assisting Mr Stark with his daily tasks. But...“ He grinned slightly. „...You know the avengers as ‚Go big or Go home‘, right? You will additionally be trained by Natasha and maybe, if you do well, we will deploy you as an agent. You definitely have the wits“ Tony smiled at Riley‘s visible confusion: „To sum it up, you’re a very deadly maid“ „Oh“, Riley laughed surprised. „Don’t let him fool you“, Steve started sternly, „You aren’t here to fold his laundry or do the dishes, don’t worry. We know how qualified you are. You will helping Tony and the rest of the team with logistic, logical and technical issues as well as being involved in plan-making and other operations“ „Furthermore, Tony can do his laundry in his own, right?“, Natasha smiled innocently, then focused on Riley again, now with a straight face, „We expect you to be trustworthy. This is of great importance“ „Should we do a blood pact?“, Clint asked, poking fun at Natasha‘s serious look. „Im sure we can trust her“, Steve stepped between the both and gave Riley a warm smile, „Can we, Riley?“ „of course!“, Riley protested and beamed at the Avengers, „I swear!“ „To God?“, Tony asked with a playful smirk. „To god and whatever is above!“, Riley assured. „I suppose that’s proof enough“, Natasha interrogated, „And if you will fail us, we will have to punish you accordingly“ Riley turned pale at Natasha‘s hard words, but Clint only laughed. „Natasha! Your scared her!“, he teased the tense woman next to him, „C‘mon, it’s been a while since we had to get rid of a body“ Riley only looked more shocked. „Stop Messing around“, Steve judged, and turned towards Riley, „Don’t you dare let them intimidate you“ Riley gazed towards the dagger at Natasha‘s belt and smiled slightly: „I’ll try“ „Good, good“, Tony casually strolled towards the exit of Riley‘s room, „We‘ll let you handle your baggage. Meet us at 8pm in the main room. Fury wants to meet you“ And then, without another word, he left. Riley looked at the rest of the Avengers. Steve sighed and followed Tony. After him, Natasha and Clint left. „Bye Riley!“, Clint smiled a second before he closed the door.   
And then, Riley finally had time to realise what she just got herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> work day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your support <3
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, I´ve really had my issues with the pandemic and got into heavy feels about Loki 

„RING...RING!!!“ Riley practically jumped out of the bed. „God“, she murmured as the shock wore off. One look at the digital clock on the wall next to her bed confirmed her suspicions. It was early. Very early. The hands of the clock displayed 6:00am. Riley groaned. „What the-“, she cursed, tangling herself out of the bedsheets. One of the straps of her sleeveless shirt fell down her shoulder and exposed her chest. She sighed and undressed, slowly walking into the bathroom to shower. „Friday, what was that?“, she grinned tightly. „That was an alert set by Mr. Stark“, Friday answered promptly, „You are expected to join Mr. Stark in his working room at 7:00am“ „Tony... Mr. Stark set the alert? Does he even have permission to do that?“, she complained, while opening the shower door. „Mr. Stark has permission to set alerts, control the lights...“, Friday went on to list basically every function in the book. „Fine, he can do whatever he wants“, Riley interrupted, while adjusting the shower head, „Can he access the security cameras too?“ She looked around the room cheekily. „Yes, Mr. Stark is able to do that. But don’t worry. Your apartment isn’t under surveillance. Every motion in front of your door will be documented and analysed. Furthermore we detect warmth signatures in your room“, Friday explained straightforward. Riley nodded: „Okay. I’ll be wherever Tony stark wants me to be at 7. Can you send me the location?“  
„Of course“, Friday answered, and a fading „ping“ from the living room assured Riley that her phone has just gotten a new message, „You will find a map of the Avengers Tower on your mobile device“ „Great, thank you, Friday“, Riley replied honestly and closed her eyes as the breezing warm water hit her face. „It’s my pleasure“, Friday parroted and with a silent click the AI disappeared.  
After ten minutes of her basking in the coziness of the steamy shower, Riley blowdried her hair and got dressed. She decided to wear a basic white blouse, a black pullover and jeans in the same colour. To spice up her outfit Riley added a golden necklace with a tiny arrow. Satisfied with herself, she smiled at her reflection. And caught herself wondering if Tony Stark would appreciate her outfit. She shook her head, disappointed in herself, and quickly brushed her hair. She wasn’t here to please Mr. Stark, besides on a working basis she didn’t have to worry about his opinion.  
It was 6:55am when she arrived at the lab. The Avengers Tower was huge, she had learned. Although Friday‘s map had helped her, she still got lost in one of the many chrome corridors, and had to run the last meters to arrive on time. Only over her dead body she would allow her first impression to be her showing up late, no matter how confusing the building seemed.  
A deep breath, then she opened the door.  
As it slid open she prepared herself for whatever might greet her. To her surprise Tony was alone. He sat in front of a computer and appeared to be lost in his thoughts, which gave her the unique opportunity to study the handsome man in front of her. He was frowning slightly, concentrated on whatever he was doing, his dark, shiny eyes were fixed on the screen and his lips slowly opened, whispering something to himself. Riley caught herself smiling at the sight. He looked like a little kid, lost in some daydream. Who could’ve known that the infamous Tony Stark could be adorable?  
The cuteness of the situation quickly faded as Mr. Stark noticed Riley and grinned at her cockily. One quick look at his holographic watch: „On time, I like it. A bit too early, actually. I appreciate it“ Riley smiled neutrally. „I figured you wouldn’t be too happy about me coming too late“, she nodded, „Thanks for setting an alert“ Her attempt at hiding her sarcasm failed miserably. Tony Stark smirked. „It’s my pleasure, Riley. Although coming too early can be a disadvantage too“, he kept a straight face, but his eyes sparkled wildly. Riley blushed slightly. „I suppose“, she answered quietly, and then more energetic, „What will be my task?“ „Well“, Tony spun around in his chair, „you will be assisting Bruce and me“  
„Wow!“, Riley beamed, „what are you guys working on?“ „That’s top secret“, Tony winked. „Oh“, Riley gasped, and then sighed as Tony laughed deeply. „I’m just kidding“, he teased, „We are trying to find ways to improve the suit. It needs constant updates“  
„Oh, I forgot to ask you“, Tony Stark turned around, flipping up an holographic image of the suit from a little Beamer on his desk, now facing Riley again, „How was the meeting with Fury yesterday? I was busy“ Riley smiled: „Of course. It was really... exciting! Fury was very busy, so it was short, but I really think he approved of me“ Tony grinned: „Of course he did. We do not make mistakes with our employees“ 

The work with Tony went faster than Riley had expected. After he had introduced her to the program and the AI as well as the suit, they had analysed a few technical issues and time had flown by. She was so caught up in her work, next to Tony, that she flinched as Friday called for her to meet Natasha in the gym.  
For the next hours she was supposed to train with Natasha, who would teach her how to become a deadly fighter.  
Right now, Riley couldn’t feel further from that. Her head hurt and her legs felt weak after sitting in front of a screen for several hours. Still, she quickly changed into some yoga pants and a tight top and met the Black Widow in the training room.  
She had expected the room to be filled with at least a few weapons, a punching bag or a down sports equipment.  
Instead, the room was completely empty, only a few thin mats covered the ground and the first meter of the walls. The tall, ginger woman greeted Riley with a serious face. „Hi“, Riley smiled. 

“Let´s get to the point immediately”, Natasha Romanow announced, impatiently glancing at the newbie. Riley shifted her weight under the agent´s gaze, feeling Natasha´s unwillingness to treat the spoiled employee. In the next hours, Natasha terrorised Riley with strict exercises. Sometimes the woman collapsed onto the ground after several push-ups and Natasha just raised an eyebrow and waited for the girl to continue. Riley had expected Natasha to teach her some basic moves, maybe some fight strategies. However, the first lesson was filled with muscle training. Afterwards Riley basically crawled back into her quartier. Her legs burned from the exercise and she felt like she was about to puke.  
Slowly breathing, she rested herself on top of her soft bed and let her body sink into the thick mattress. The appartement was gorgeous, she thought to herself, as she closed her eyes. Simply decorated, white walls, a beige couch and a coffee table which displayed some magazines. An open doorframe lead into the bedroom, at the side of the room was the bathroom, with a luxurious bathtub and an additional shower. Some plants embraced the room with natural beauty. Riley sighed and clawed herself out of the clothes. She should shower the sweat of her body, she knew, but she felt bruised to the core. Who would have thought that working for the Avengers was that physically draining?  
Riley had decided to apply to the job because she had just finished her university studies in science, and the Avengers were hiring. Who would have said no to working with some of the coolest heroes around?

She groaned and pulled herself to her feet, slowly walking into the bathroom, grinding her teeth as her muscles stung as if dozens of needles poked her skin. She undressed hastily and threw the clothes into a bin, she would wash them later. Facing the full-body mirror in front of her, Riley looked herself up and down. Smooth, honey skin, dark brown curls and sparkling black eyes. She caressed her stomach, pulling on the skin, turning around to evaluate her silhouette. She was a slender, tall woman, with small, perky breasts and thick thighs. Riley picked her skin where the reddish stretch lines painted stripes onto her thighs and hips. Some of these lines were already faded into white scars. Would Tony mind these stripes? In the next second she damned herself. Why would she care about Tony´s opinion concerning her body. All that was important was that he appreciated her work. Hell, he wasn´t going to see her bare thighs or hips anyways. Riley shook her head and hopped under the shower. As the warm water ran down her form, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself.  
Wasn´t this what she had always wanted? She remembered her younger self, constantly researching, wondering what was possible. It had always been her dream to change something. To do something important. She felt obligated to provide a service to the world that had been so kind to shelter her. Maybe it was a foolish thought. She didn’t owe the universe for existing. But she felt like it, she felt like every breath she took had to be justified. And had she wasted her life? No. She was here, on top of the Avengers Tower, working with one of the smartest men in the United States. She wondered if her mother would be proud. Maybe that´s why she wanted to fulfil some kind of purpose. So that her sacrifice wasn´t useless after all.

The next morning, no alarm clock awoke her. Riley pushed the sheets from her body and looked around the room disorientated. Maybe Tony had discovered something like a heart, and let her sleep in after the harsh training with Natasha? Riley slowly turned in her sweaty sheets, damning herself in the next moment. She forgot how much her muscles stinged after excessive training, especially what Romanow made her do yesterday. Still, she reminded herself mercilessly that she had a duty. Riley composed herself and rolled out of the bed, her whole body aching as she left the comfortable mattress. She quickly showered and put on a tailored, white suit. One look to her usual high-heels and another sharp pain in her legs made her choose flat shoes. She wasn´t that masochistic after all.  
Tony greeted her in his office. He grinned as he saw her stiff movements. “Natasha knows how to torture our newbies, ain´t she?”, Tony smirked. Riley composed herself, internally hissing at her boss. “I suppose”, she replied heavily, “What is our task today?” “Always eager to help”, Tony reassured, “I like it” Riley silently logged into her computer. “So?”, she asked, looking at the handsome man next to her that watched her every move so carefully that she felt her cheeks redden. “We shall do some updates on my suit”, explained Stark. “What can be improved?”, Riley inquired politely. “I found it quite annoying to be limited within my movements”, Tony started Friday on the monitor in front of him, “The suit is ravishing, no doubt, but it still lacks flexibility. Fluidity” “I see”, Riley moved her chair next to Tony´s to get a better view on the display. Her head hovering inches above Stark´s broad shoulders, she fought the urge to rest her chin on him. This close, she could smell his alluring scent, a mix of cinnamon, freshly washed sheets and a unique smell that would forever haunt her senses. She shivered slightly as she took in his presence, so close to his face that she saw the tiny stubbles of facial hair regrowing where Tony had been too lazy to shave. She wondered how it would feel to stroke his chin. Would it be rough? His skin was soft and shiny, but the beard probably made the touch itchy. She quickly shook her head. What was she thinking again? Riley desperately tried to ignore the dwelling warmth of the body next to her that soaked into her skin. She felt absolutely allured by him. “Hell”, groaned Tony, his voice so low in frustration that it send shivers down her spine. “What´s the matter?”, Riley asked worryingly. “Ah, the system can be tricky”, Tony commented, “Don´t worry, we´ll fix this” “Can I help somehow?”, Riley felt a tad useless, just observing her boss typing new rows of code into the holographic keyboard in front of him. “Of course”, Mr. Stark reassured her gently, “Can you take a look at the stability of the program? I´m afraid Friday needs a bit… guidance” “Of course, Sir”, Riley faced her own screen, busily typing her way into the program. “It appears as if there is a tiny malfunction”, Riley reported with a frown, “Look, right here!” She lightly tapped the display. “Oh my- You´re absolutely right!”, Tony raised his eyebrows astonishedly, “Good job, kiddo! I´d might´ve missed it!” Riley smiled shyly at his praise. His kind words washed over her like hot water. She felt embraced, as if the man in front of her had just pulled her int a big hug. “I see, I see”, Tony murmured, furiously typing by now, “It is good that we don’t make mistakes when we hire” He winked, making Riley blush. She quickly readjusted herself, watching Tony fix the bug in awe. “That´s… really good”, the words slipped from her lips before she thought about it. A second later she nervously bit her lip. She was talking to her boss, no mater how casual he sat there in his chair, wearing a comfortable tee and jeans. Tony looked at her amused. “Well, thank you, darling”, he grinned, “Not that I don’t know that, but it´s nice to hear it from someone else once in a while” Riley laughed freely. Tony gifted her with a warm smile, then returned his attention to the screen. “I think it´s time for a test”, Tony evaluated, “Let´s switch it up a bit, shall we?” Riley looked at him, confused. He smiled mischievously. “Why don´t you go and put on the suit, I´ll watch the monitor” “You mean-”, Riley´s eyes widened in disbelief, “The suit?” “Well, of course!”, Tony nodded, “I´ve worn it a thousand times. Friday will be happy to greet a new face, don´t you think?” “I- thank you so much!”, Riley exclaimed enthusiastically, “It´s an honour” “Oh dear, it´s my pleasure”, he smirked, “I really just want to see how cool it actually looks to jump around in that thing, for future notes” He winked playfully. “Really, thank you!”, Riley stuttered, “Where…?” “Oh sure, I´ll show you the way!”, he strolled around the desk, scanning the empty space behind it. Riley followed him eagerly, feeling her heart beat faster in her chest. “There you go”, Tony handed her a glove out of vibranium, “Don´t be shy, put it on. It´ll change to fit your figure perfectly, don´t worry” Riley solemnly slid her hand into the piece of metal. While it appeared heavy due to the material, it was actually not more than a breeze of wind on her skin. As Tony explained, the fabric wrapped itself around her wrist, fitting her shape accurately. She gasped, mesmerised by the tiny elements unfolding on her skin. “See, now you just have to push this little button”, Tony advised her. “This one?”, she asked, suddenly overly conscious of ever move, scared to ruin anything. Tony softly guided her left hand to the small button. “Just here”, he murmured, pressing her thumb lightly against the glove. In a matter of seconds, the material expanded, spreading across her arm, down her chest and waist, covering her from head to toes. “Wow!”, Riley gasped as the helmet closed in front of her face. “Welcome”, the KI´s voice greeted her warmly. In front of her, the screen displayed “update successful” across the headpiece. “I think it worked!”, Riley squealed excitedly, “This is amazing!” “Oh, it is for sure”, Tony boasted contently, “Can you try to stretch in that thing? I hope it´s more flexible now” Riley reached to the ground, whimpering as her muscles reminded her of yesterday´s training. “Oh, I forgot”, Tony apologised, “Rather insensitive of me” “It´s okay”, Riley spat out, “It feels flexible, I think! Nearly as if I´m not wearing anything” “Oh, well…”, Tony snorted. Riley covered her mouth in embarrassment, which made no sense whatsoever, as the helmet disguised her mimic. “I mean, I don´t feel the suit at all!”, she corrected herself awkwardly, “It really isn´t in the way” “So it was successful, really”, Tony noted satisfied, “Do you want to take it off or are you enjoying yourself too much?” “Oh, um… sure”, Riley attempted to get rid of the suit. “Wait, wait!”, Tony grabbed her hands, “Gentle! Press here” He waved towards a spot on the helmet. Riley did what she was told and the visor snapped open. “Ah!”, she exclaimed, looking down at the rest of her body, still covered in the suit. “Now… Just here again”, Tony advised. “Of course”, she rambled, blushing. With a single touch, the suit crumbled back into the light-weighted glove. “Not bad for the first time, eh?”, Tony asked smiling as he took the armour from her hand, “Let´s see what the others are up to, as we already finessed today´s task” His pride filled Riley with blistering excitement. Maybe she was actually doing a good job here. An important job. Maybe, it was finally time for her to fulfil her duty, her fate, her goals. She would help the people, she just knew it. Here, with the Avengers, everything seemed possible, all of the sudden.


End file.
